


Water Lily Wedding

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fairytail, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Its the wedding of a life time.





	Water Lily Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

Everything was absolutely perfect. The packed guest list took their seats in the white pews, facing towards the isle. Gray stood at the end, a fit black suit molded to his body and a lily decorated his breast pocket. The isle was made of glass that floated on top of the pool, sunfire waterlilys and lily pads drifted on the surface as small tea light candles bobbed around, lighting up the body of water. Ivy wrapped around the altered and the base of the glass, a mosaic of snowflakes could be seen at the bottom of the pool. 

The sky began to rise with a velvet red sunset and the piano began its soft tune. 

Heads turned towards the back, oos and awws escaped the lips of viewers as she stepped out. Gajeel’s arm adored the blushing bride. Gajeel kissed the top of her head, happy that she finally found the love she deserved. 

A bouquet of Lilies and Roses was held between her delicate hands as she stepped onto the floating section, leaving Gajeel and making her way towards her prince. As she gracefully walked, Panther Lily dropped soft white petals and small snowflake shaped paper while Happy and Carla released fireflies into the sky. 

Gray’s heart stopped as he watched her walk towards him. His hand covered his mouth as he tried to not let the tears escape as he marveled at her beauty. She worn a elegant white gown that showed her soft legs and long sleeves draped down as the wind gently blew behind her, lifting her long veil. Her velvet blue curls were tied into a beautiful up do with a crown of lilies at the front, her veil entwined behind. The water rose onto the glass isle as she walked bare foot, her smile never leaving her face. 

Her eyes gleamed as she met his. Heart beating fast and her body flooded with love as she inched closer to him ,ready to make him hers finally. His smile sparked her more and no one could deny how much love they had for each other. 

Gray held his hand out, softly lifting her up the singe stair and facing towards the priest. Their eyes met and told a thousand words. He was completely and utterly captivated by her essence, drinking it in as the priest began his introduction. 

“And now the vows.” He said. Gray turned towards her, taking both hands in his, her beauty radiating the evening sky. His dark eyes gazing into her blue ones, a breath taking scene. 

_“Juvia,_

__

__

_If someone had told me as a dumb teen that I would be married to the most amazing and selfless woman, I would have laughed in their face._

__

__

_My entire life had been filled to the brim with loss and pain. I didn’t think it was possible to even fall in love, but you, you proved me wrong._

__

__

_Slowly I fell in love without knowing it. Every time you smiled or even took a breath, my heart raced and I wanted nothing more than to kiss you softly. I know it took me longer than most to understand my heart and I couldn’t imagine how painful that must of been for you, but here I am, ready to make up all the lost time we could of had._

__

__

_No matter the challenges we faced, you were always there, ready to love me unconditionally and with everything you had to offer. And out of all the people in the world, you decided to spend it with me and for that I am eternally grateful._

__

__

_Not only are you my best friend friend, you are my everything. Every breath I take is dedicated to our life we get to live._

__

__

_I promise to love you unconditionally._

__

__

_I promise to protect your heart from every doubt that comes fourth_

__

__

_I promise to make you smile even when the sky is dark._

__

__

_I promise to stay by your side, fighting for you just like you did for me._

__

__

_I promise to cherish you, to hold you, to laugh and cry with you._

__

__

_I promise to make all your fantasies a reality_

__

__

_I promise that I will love you until time itself runs out._

__

__

_With this ring I give you not only my heart but my life. I give you everything I am because you complete me.” ___

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Tears welded in her eyes as he placed the crystal band on her delicate finger. A glossy blue gem shined and Gray wiped the tear from her cheek. 

_“My beloved Gray,_

_It is no secret that I have told you over and over how much I love you. She might has told you so much that you could never forget, even if you tried._

_But I have never told you why. Yes, I must admit that your physical appearance was the first sign, no one can deny your handsome self._

_There was a time in my life that I felt hopeless, drowning in the sea of my own creation, knowing that no one, no matter how hard I pleaded, no would come and save me._

_But there you were, your hand in mine as you pulled me out of the water, making you my life line. You showed me what love and light looked like in a cruel and dark place. You gave me a reason to go on, to see life in a new beautiful light._

_Everyone says I had love at first sight, that I fell for you instantly. I don’t think so. I didn’t fall, I walked with my eyes open and my heart ready to devote itself solely to you._

_Even in the darkest skies, when I was at my lowest, you were there. You were always there, ready to wipe my tears and return me to the blue skies. You were the first person to look at me, to see more than just a gloomy girl. There in no way that I could ever repay you._

_Gray, you are the most selfless man I have ever met. You took a broken girl and made her into the happiest woman. You gave us a chance and it blossomed into something truly magical._

_Every moment I spent with you makes me happier than before. I couldn’t think of a better man to cherish. And even after all the fantasies and craziness I put us through, you still decided to stay by my side. You still wanted to love me even though the pain and heartbreak._

_Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would be wed to you.You are my promise to live a wonderful life and start a family we can call our own._

_With this ring, I vow to protect you, to love you even in our weakest moments, to be your light and guide you through the dark. I vow to be loyal and have faith in you no matter what._

_You will always have my heart. You will always be my first love, my best friend and now my darling husband._

_I thank you for allowing me to love you._

_I love you, always and forever.”_

____

____

She took the matching silver band and slipped it onto his finger. His eyes held tears and he kissed her hand. 

“You may now-” 

Gray grabbed her waist and dipped her, her leg flying into the air as his lips impatiently connected with hers. Her hands grabbed his face as she smiled against him. The cheers from their guild mates were lost as the world disappeared around them, their kiss engulfing both their thoughts. 

They pulled apart and a light shower formed above. 

Her eyes poured tears and instead of a frown, the biggest smile he had ever seen was on her face. Naturally, he mimicked the smile. 

“I’m so happy.” He kissed her cheek and took her hand, his finger sliding over the new ring, a sight he would never get tired of seeing. Leading her down the isle, they left to have a few moments to themselves before their extreme reception took place. 

They left the crowded halls and into their private room. The door closed and he wasted no time kissing her softly with a burning passion. 

“My god you’re beautiful.” He took the time to look her over, tracing his hands over the light dress before she changed into her reception gown. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom into a smaller and more fitting white dress, perfect for dancing. She leaned against the door frame, showing off her luscious legs and Gray couldn’t wait for the party to end. 

“Are you ready…husband?” She giggled, not used to the new title. 

He took her hand and pulled her towards him, their lips only inches apart. Their eyes dilated at the sight of each other and a passionate vibe filled the air. 

“More than ever Mrs. FullBuster.” She squeaked at the kiss on the cheek. 

Together they walked hand in hand towards the massive party forming, ready to start a new adventure as husband and wife. 


End file.
